Courage
by Kerrison
Summary: Wayne & Grace resolve what was left unsaid after "A Price Above Rubies."


**AN: As usual, many many many thanks to Jen for her fantastic (and QUICK) beta reads. She's a great friend and I love her dearly. **

**This has been bugging me since last week's ep. I'd love to hear what you all think. Yes. Its fluff. As if I'd write anything else. **

* * *

She didn't have a key to his place– she had insisted they weren't at that stage yet.

Yet now, when she really needed one, she realized they _were _at that stage. She just hadn't wanted to admit it.

Grace sighed and closed her eyes in a swift prayer before attempting the knob in her hand. When the metal twisted and the door slid open she smiled; this was one time she was grateful Wayne was the trusting sort who forgot to lock his door occasionally.

She stepped inside and allowed the door to close silently behind her. She dropped her key ring on the entryway table and shed her blazer on the arm of the sofa.

A soft light spilled down the hall from the way of his bedroom and she was pulled towards it like the proverbial moth to the flame.

Her shoulder rested easily against the doorframe and she crossed her arms in front of her chest, taking in the sight in front of her.

He was stretched atop his covers, his ankles crossed and his fingers laced behind his head. Wayne had stripped his dress shirt off, leaving his wife beater still tucked into his slacks.

Grace felt the corners of her mouth curl up in a smile as she took in the sight in front of her. How she got so lucky to have _him_ want _her, _she still wasn't sure.

"You should lock your door," she said softly.

He finally looked up, having ignored her presence, lost in his own thoughts. He met her eye and couldn't help but have a soft – if wistful- smile cross his face. Wayne shrugged. "Maybe I was hoping you'd swing by."

For Grace, that was all the invitation she needed. She strode towards the bed, toeing off her shoes as she closed the distance.

She crawled onto the bed, settling herself against his side, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I think I owe you an apology."

"Grace – its fine," he said softly, trying to merely put their disagreement behind them.

"No," she insisted, her hand tracing a small pattern on his abs. "I haven't been fair to you."

Wayne shifted on the bed, his arms coming out from behind his head to encircle her in a caring hug.

"You've been really honest with your feelings. And I've…" she trailed off. When she spoke again, her voice was firm and resolute. "I haven't really had much luck with telling men how I feel."

His hand moved through her red locks, gently guiding them away from her face. He continued to toy his fingers in her hair as she spoke.

"My ex, Michael, walked out on me a week after I finally told him I loved him. Turns out, he was seeing someone else for the majority of our relationship," she paused and sighed. "Before that, Clint. I mean, granted it was college, but I thought it was serious. I think I said it too-soon. I think he wasn't ready and I scared him off."

He turned his head, kissing her forehead. "I don't scare that easily, Grace," he said softly.

"I know." She smiled, lacing her fingers through his and leaving their hands to rest on his stomach. "You're braver than me, hands down. You laid it all out on the line, knowing I could laugh in your face. Wayne, I will never know where you got the courage to tell me those things in the wine-cellar passage."

He shrugged with his free shoulder, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. "When you want something bad enough, the rewards outweigh the risks, right?"

She smiled and he could feel her mouth crinkle against his shirt. "Was the sex really that good for you to risk all that potential heartbreak?"

Wayne shifted slightly, now able to look down at her with the incredulous look on his face. "You think it was just about sex?"

"I think a lot of it was!"

He shook his head and moved so they were each on their side facing one another. "You are undeniably the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. But that's not why I fell in love with you." Her skeptical look was all that was needed to prompt him to continue. "You're braver than you give yourself credit for, Grace. You see the good in people in a way that I will _never _understand but always envy. You're the first to jump to someone's defense and the last one to give up hope. You're feisty and pushy. But you're also the first one to cry. I fell for you because of _who _you are, not what you look like. Not what it's like to sleep with you."

She had felt her eyes water with his words of praise. Grace sniffled. "So the sex is that bad, then?"

He chuckled, knowing she wasn't serious. "Best I've ever had," he said, leaning down to kiss her quickly.

She turned, snuggling closer to him and he happily wrapped his arms around her frame. "I wish I knew how to tell you," Grace began. "But I can't seem to put it into words like you can. Which is kinda funny since you're the strong-silent one on the team."

Wayne grinned and planted a delicate kiss in her hair, holding her close.

"It doesn't seem like its enough, you know? Telling you 'I love you' doesn't seem like it covers everything. I can't possibly tell you how much you mean to me with just three words."

He sighed. "You could try."

She pulled away and her hand found its way to his cheek, cupping his face. The fear was blatant on her face, though she steeled her nerves and refused to allow her voice to quiver. "I- I love you. I don't know how I got so lucky. I don't know what the hell we're going to do from here. I do know that despite the sneaking around, this is the happiest I've ever been."

The smile on his face may have blinded had her eyes not already been shielded by her own tears.

Grace continued. "You scared me today, you know."

Wayne's smile wavered and a light frown covered his brow.

"When you back-peddled at full speed away from the diamond in my pocket."

Wayne chuckled and pulled her close for a searing kiss that left them both reaching for more. He finally pulled away, tucking a wayward lock of hair behind her ear. "I refuse to discuss marriage with any woman who won't tell me how she feels."

Grace managed to look somewhat sheepish.

"Same with anything _else _you wanted to discuss. You know… like living together." Wayne paused. "But that'll be a problem. Personnel keeps a close eye on mailing addresses. If ours suddenly get changed to the same address, it won't matter what Lisbon 'sees' or 'doesn't see' – then it's a department issue."

She nodded and pulled away from him slightly, wanting to take in his full expression. She took a deep breath, trying to still the butterflies in her stomach. "I've been offered a position within cyber crimes."

Wayne couldn't keep the upset frown from his face. "Grace – but ... you've been gunning for _this _job for your whole career. You can't just –"

She silenced his words with a finger to his lips. "Jobs are nice," she said with a half-shrug. "But family is more important. And I may have wanted this job for my whole _adult _life. But I've been dreaming of _you _since I was a little girl. I'll change my job if I get to keep you."

"How long has this offer been on the table?" he prodded.

"Few weeks," she said simply.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

She shrugged. "I didn't want to switch if I didn't have to."

"You were waiting to see if I wanted something long-term before you gave them an answer?" Her simple abashed nod was his only reply and he caught her eye with a fierce look of his own. "For future reference I want as much of a future with you as you'll give me. Six months. A year. Six kids with beautiful red hair, and a dog in the front yard, if I'm lucky."

"Six kids?"

"Four?" he counter-offered.

"Three with an option on the fourth," was her firm reply. "And the dog will be a Collie. I've always wanted a Collie."

"Deal," Wayne replied quickly. He shook his head in amazement and pulled her back into his arms, nuzzling into her hair. "I guess we should talk with Lisbon, huh? See what she says?"

Grace nodded. "We've kept it out of the office this long. Maybe she can find a way around the rules so I don't have to go."

"Wouldn't be the same without you."

She pulled back and glared at him. "Swear to god, Rigsby, if I leave the team you will promise me you'll wear your vest _every day_," she emphasized her words with sharp smacks to chest. "I won't be there to remind you."

"Promise," he said, pulling her close and sealing his promise with a searching kiss. He loved feeling her pull her lips away, caressing his face with the tip of her nose so her eyelashes fluttered erotically against his cheek while she nibbled his jaw.


End file.
